Sueños y Despertares
by TateNC
Summary: Y los sueños tornaron realidades # Faberry


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen **

* * *

Quinn se encontraba parada frente la puerta de la casa de Rachel debatiéndose entre llamar o dar media vuelta. Los últimos días habían sido una completa locura para ella. Mientras su cabeza le suplicaba que entrara en razón, su cuerpo entero deseaba sentir su piel erizándose bajo sus manos. La había soñado de todas las maneras en las que era posible soñarla, no quedaba un ángulo, una curva que no hubiera recorrido en su mente una y otra vez hasta resultar tortuoso.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta sobresaltaron a Rachel. No esperaba a nadie.

Sus ojos la devoraron de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo al ver a la morena aparecer con un mini short que tapaba justo lo necesario y una camiseta que se le escurría y dejaba al descubierto su hombro. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy que una oleada de deseo se alzó en su interior nublándole el entendimiento, acabando con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba.

A pesar de los intentos de Rachel por parecer distante, era más que evidente que Quinn se sabía bienvenida. Y sin recibir una invitación a pasar, Quinn se adentro rozando levemente la mano de Rachel haciéndola estremecer. ¿Cómo era posible transmitir tanto con un tímido roce?

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Me quedo, a no ser que quieras que me vaya.

Rachel le sirvió una copa de vino y continuó centrada en la cena, mientras percibía de reojo el nerviosismo de Quinn trasteando entre la música. De repente la voz profunda e intensa de Adele inundaba el ático con su One and Only entrelazándose alrededor de sus emociones.

El aliento cálido de Quinn junto a su oreja y el tacto dulce de sus manos acariciando su cuerpo la hizo temblar.

- Hueles de maravilla, que te parece si dejamos la cena para después.

Un suspiro por parte de Rachel fue la señal que necesito para continuar besando su cuello, su hombro con suavidad mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su camiseta y se agarraban con firmeza a su cintura.

- Dime que no te apetece y no seguiré – Mientras una leve sonrisa escapaba de sus labios sabiéndose ganadora.

Parecía sencillo dejarse llevar, solo sentir. Desde luego no había ni un solo centímetro de ella que no quisiera ser conquistado por sus manos, pero necesitaba enfrentarla, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y terminar con aquello fuese lo que fuese antes de salir herida. No podía seguir permitiéndose que desmoronase sus barreras con su sola presencia, dejarla entrar para que luego saliera huyendo, rechazándola y alejándose sin darle ninguna explicación.

A Rachel no le hizo falta hablar. En ocasiones, los ojos dicen más que todas las palabras del mundo y esta era una de ellas.

- Desde el día que nos conocimos – Se detuvo un instante, no sabía muy bien como seguir, como expresar con palabras todo aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior y le costaban tanto expresar – Es extraño, pero a veces ocurre, de repente llega un día una persona y te rompe los esquemas, los destroza, te los tira abajo de un plumazo y eso en lugar de molestarte, te revoluciona, te llena de vida, te cambia la sonrisa, incluso la mirada y todo cambia sin que tengas muy claro como ha llegado a suceder – Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomo aire y continuo – Asusta y da miedo, demasiado miedo, pero en el fondo tan solo es eso, miedo a entregarse, a reconocer que quizás estarías dispuesta a darlo todo, a cambiar de vida, de sueños por saber qué es eso que te sube por el estómago y se te clava en medio del pecho y hace que te cueste respirar.

Se sentía expuesta, terriblemente expuesta, aterrorizada.

- Quiero quedarme aquí – Pronuncio aquellas palabras mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho de Rachel, sobre su corazón.

Rachel acorto la poca distancia que las separaba con un beso bastante aparatoso, ansiado mucho antes de verla ante su puerta. Los labios de Quinn se fundieron con los suyos rogando mas y profundizando aquel beso de un modo mucho más intenso, dejando de pensar para abandonarse a la necesidad que brotaba de su boca.

La respiración agitada que alzaba el pecho de Quinn se pegaba a su boca llenándola de aire y deseo mientras sus manos abrían lentamente la blusa que la cubría ansiosa por contemplar el paisaje de curvas que escondía… el primer botón, el segundo… el tercero… la camisa y el sujetador salieron volando por la habitación, mientras sus ojos la devoraban de un modo mucho más intenso, ansiando su calor, su aliento, la saliva de sus besos, el sabor de su piel.

Ajenos a su voluntad los labios de Quinn descendieron desde el cuello de Rachel hacia el canal de su pecho, para luego deleitarse jugueteando con su lengua en sus pezones. A Rachel se le escapó un suspiro y se estremeció al sentir sus manos derritiendo y moldeando a su antojo su cuerpo, dejándose hacer, sintiéndose húmeda, muy húmeda.

Sus manos se recorrían buscándose para atraerse más cerca intentando saciar su sed, haciendo que sus cuerpos se sumergieran el uno en el otro, entrelazándose en cada hueco, adhiriéndose a cada centímetro de su piel, acompasando de mil formas sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos arder desatando un deseo desenfrenado y lujurioso insaciable de sus gemidos, de su piel, de su olor, de su intensidad.

Ambas cayeron rendidas, recuperando lentamente el aire que sus manos les había impedido aspirar con normalidad. Quinn cerró los ojos y durante un par de segundos permaneció escuchando los latidos del corazón de Rachel recordando los pulsos bailando en sincronía perfecta con sus impulsos.

xx XX xx

Rachel despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Se obligó a abrir los ojos esperando encontrarla pero Quinn no estaba. Se incorporo y miro hacia el cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que supuso que estaría allí. La llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a llamarla pero seguía sin contestar. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no estaba. Recorrió la casa nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había marchado. – Maldición – Se dijo. Lo había vuelto a hacer, se había marchado sin más.

Al entrar a la cocina descubrió una nota que yacía sobre la mesa.

"Me debes un desayuno. Eso sí, luego no pueden darte las prisas mañaneras porque va a ser, básicamente, imposible. Besos, Quinn"


End file.
